Let the petal's fall Where they may
by cresendo-noise-is-dead
Summary: Set in modern day. Inuyasha was a college student until things took a turn for the worst. He is forced to get a job! The Taisho's own Club Cherry Blossom. What's going to happen now! This is a yaoi story! There will be M-preg 3 and this story goes out to my Nee-chan 4EverCherryRed!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's its Cresendo here! How is everyone doing? Good, I hope! Anyways this is the second fanfic I am writing! It wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you all enjoy it! I will be working on this and my first fanfic By the Light of the Lunar Moon. So please enjoy! And remember to review!

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed the door to their apartment shut.

Walking into the living room, he threw his backpack on a deserted couch. Triangular ears twitched atop his head as he looked around. The house was neat, but something was off.

"MOM?!" He bellowed.

He frowned; usually his mother greeted him right away. Sniffing the air, he didn't find anything out of the usual.

"**Maybe mom's out?" **Inuyasha nodded his head at the thought.

Yep that had to be it! Grinning ruefully he made his way to the kitchen. It was plain, and could hardly be called a kitchen.

"**Just wait mom…One day soon I will give you the home you deserve!"** Inuyasha grinned at this thought.

Making his way to the refrigerator, he opened the door. Finally spying a tuna wrap, he grabbed it along with a glass of tea. Munching on his food, he sat the glass on the counter, as the phone started to ring. Sighing he made his way towards the noisy contraption.

Opening his mother's door, he let out a scream. Lying on the floor was his beautiful mother. Phone forgotten he quickly dropped to his knees beside the fallen form.

"Kaa-san?" He mumbled, gently shaking her.

Tears filled his golden eyes, she wouldn't budge. He tried again, still there was no response. Now shaking he reached over her body, picking up the phone and calling 911.

* * *

*4 hours later*

Inuyasha sat in the waiting room, chewing his bottom lip.

"**Kaa-san please, please pleaseeeeeeee be alright!" **He begged silently.

"Inuyasha Heartsaharu?" A strained voice asked.

Inuyasha looked up at the figure of an old woman in white standing before him. The name on the tag read Higurashi.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" He asked breathlessly, as he stood.

The woman smiled kindly at the young boy.

"You may call me Kaede, young one. Now I am sure you would like to speak with the doctor?" She reached over patting the hanyou's head gently.

Inuyasha nodded his head in silence, not registering the touch.

"Follow me then..." Kaede smiled warmly.

Inuyasha was soon led into an office…of white. As if that were surprise. Oh how he hated these bleached walls and what they stood for. He could smell the diseases in the air, it made his stomach roll.

"Ah, Mr. Heartsaharu please sit down." A fox demon asked, gesturing to a chair.

"Mother! I mean how is my mother?" Inuyasha blurted out worriedly.

"Now, now Mr. Heartsaharu, if you will please have a seat. It will make things a whole lot easier." The kitsune insisted.

Inuyasha grimaced, as he done what the doctor suggested forcefully. Looking up from his chart, the fox sighed.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Mr. Heartsaharu your mother is a very ill woman. It seems as if your mother has lung cancer. Luckily we caught it early, which means it is treatable." The nameless fox said voice full of regret.

Inuyasha was stunned. It seemed as if everything froze. He stared in mute horror. Shippo stood walking over to his patient's son. He waved a hand before the unseeing gold eyes.

"C-cancer?...You must be mistaken…there's no way…" Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry" Was the whispered reply.

Inuyasha stood up, so fast his chair toppled over.

"I'm telling you there is no way that it is possible." He ground out through clenched fangs.

"Mr. Heartsaharu I assure you, that I would not lie about something so dreadful." The fox retorted.

"But you obviously are! My mother is healthy!" Inuyasha sputtered.

Pushing past the man leaned against a wall.

"**It's just not possible." **He thought over and over again.

*ten minutes later*

Numbly Inuyasha made his way home. It was as if a fog had enveloped him. He couldn't think straight. He sat heavily on his beat up couch, holding his head with clawed hands.

"**How am I ever going to come up with that type of money?"** He agonized silently.

Looking over to the left he eyed his discarded backpack. It was then that he knew what he had to do. He would quiet school, and redraw his tuition. It wouldn't be much, but it was a start.

Deciding to call it a night he went to bed, feeling drained.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a start as his alarm clock started screeching. Looking around the room groggily, he rubbed his sleep filled eyes. It wasn't until he was brushing his fangs, when yesterday's events hit him like a ton of bricks.

His reflection of horror stared back at him. Shaking his head determinedly he rinsed his mouth and set his tooth brush aside. He needed to go get that money!

*two hours later*

Inuyasha made his way back to the doctor's office, a wad of cash securely in his hand. Not even bothering to knock he flung the door open like he owned the place.

"That is uncalled for, wouldn't you say?" The doctor asked looking up, from a stack of papers.

Inuyasha pulled his lips back, showing his fangs. Stalking forward he slammed the money down on the desk. Raising a red brow, the fox counted it.

"Well then, I suppose it would be a start." Shippo said nodding his head.

"That's 3,000…it's all I have! I swear-"

"It's more than enough to begin the procedure needed. Though I will expect payments, by the months." Shippo said gravely, cutting the dog off.

Nodding his head Inuyasha let loose a sigh of relief.

"When can I see her?" He murmured, placing his hands in his back pockets.

"Not today that's for sure. Your mother is a very weak woman and needs her rest. I have Kaede sitting with her now."

Inuyasha hung his head in defeat.

"I see." He responded dully.

"Don't fret within two weeks' time; your mother will be home." Shippo reassured.

Inuyasha gave a curt nod and exited the room.

* * *

*10:30 pm*

Now that he was out of school, Inuyasha knew he had to start looking for a job. He searched all over town for the remainder of the day. Nothing was available, either because the positions were filled, or the prejudice against his kind.

Walking downtown he saw a nicely dressed man that had two women on either side of him. Frowning he looked up at flashing lights that read "Club Cherry Blossom". Snorting in disgust he made a face at said sign.

"**Oh what the hell? It can't hurt..." **He thought tiredly.

Walking inside he was shocked at the atmosphere it gave off. Men were surrounded by women of every type. Everyone was impeccably dressed.

"Excuse me, sir!" A bubbly young woman asked appearing before him.

Inuyasha started, at how she had appeared out of thin air.

"Y-Yea?" he asked blushing.

"Welcome to Club Cherry Blossom, where our host are always in season. Full-filling your deepest fantasy! My name's Kagura, may I seat you?" The young demoness asked brightly.

Inuyasha gave a nervous shake of the head.

"N-no thanks, I was just looking about."

The wind demoness's face changed from friendly to nasty without hesitation.

"Then what can I help you with?" She asked as cool as you please.

"I was looking for a job?" Inuyasha questioned somewhat confusedly.

Kagura eyed him up and down.

"Alright then, one of our host, hasn't shown up for work today. I'm willing to give you a try. Who knows if you turn out to be any good, I just might keep you. Say kid what's your name?" Kagura spoke brusquely.

"Inuyasha..." The hanyou said somewhat stunned by his luck.

"Well then puppy follow me." She led him to a room in the back.

Pointing to some clothes, she ordered some of the staff to see him dressed and groomed.

"No offense kid, you definitely got the look, but you dress like shit. When we close, come and see me. I'll tell you if you're a keeper then." Dismissing herself then she sauntered away…

* * *

Well then guys what do you think? I hope you liked it and be sure to review I want to know your honest opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation….

* * *

Inuyasha stared in at his reflection in shock.

"Is this really me?" He asked aloud.

Staring back at him was a sophisticated good looking hanyou. His hair was pulled back from his face with a hair tie; two long locks of his hair cradled his face. His golden eyes were already outlined in black kohl. It had been that way since birth, along with his birthmark under his right eye. A red dot with a black under slash like a j beneath it. His lips were glossed with a bit of cherry red gumdrop. He wore of shirt of white silk with a ruffle at the neck, his pants were black silk.

"Alright enough! Now go get to work before the manager comes back!" Hissed a young human woman.

Nodding Inuyasha stood standing and making his way back into the front room he began to make rounds. Going to table to table he introduced himself.

*Four hours later*

As the night grew later the half being had amassed quite a bit of young ladies, and men around his table. They all ohhed, and ahhed as he complimented them, always smiling graciously. A demon of grace made his way over to the hanyou's table.

"You must be the new host?" He oozed charisma.

Inuyasha blinked and stood taking the other male's hand and gracing it with his lips. Straightening he gave a smile as he let his hand fall.

"Yes, my name is Inuyasha it is a pleasure to meet you! May I have the honor of knowing your name?" The young male smiled sweetly.

"My name is Naraku little one. I hope you don't mind my stopping by, I couldn't resist my urge to see if you were as sweet as you looked."

Inuyasha flushed in pleasure as the words washed over his pride. Nodding his head at an empty seat, he made his way back to his own. Before he could pull the chair out, Naraku was already there like a true gentleman he held out Inuyasha's seat for him. Lowering his head trying to hide his face in vein he allowed himself to be seated like a lady, before Naraku did the same.

"Inuyasha?" One of the women pouted trying to regain his attention.

Blinking he turned his eyes away from Naraku's and gave the ladies a sheepish smile.

"My apologies, so were where me, ladies?" He tried to sooth.

"You were just telling us how exqu-"

"Ladies, gentleman I am more than sure that there are other host that catch your eyes? If you will leave me with this young lad here, I will pay for your time spen with the others." Naraku interjected, as he boldy laid a hand over Inuyashas.

Inuyasha turned crimson at this, and lowered his eyes shyly. His hand began to tremble beneath the spider' listened as the rest of his customer's left his table in a huff. Naraku used his free hand to lift the boys head.

"Don't be shy my precious little hanyou, I won't bite unless you ask me to." Naraku chuckled, as he gradually swished seats, so he could be closer.

"T-this is wrong.." Inuyasha flushed.

"What is sweet one?" The spider whispered into a flickering ear.

"Shouldn't it be I whispering the sweet words? I don't understand…" Inuyasha admitted hesitantly.

Naraku let his right hand come up to caress the heated cheek before him.

"Hush now my sweet puppy let me be the one to do the wooing. If you're worried about doing your job don't be, you will still be paid." He smiled wickedly, laying his forehead against the hanyou's.

*Several drinks later*

Inuyasha hicced, then started to giggle.

"I has honestly nevered drunk this much befores." He admittedly sluring and mixing his words.

Naraku only smiled at the drunken puppy, now sitting in his lap.

"Oh sweet one, stick with me and I will show you sights you have never seen before." He whispered nibbling on a furry ear.

Inuyasha nibbled his lower lip, as his arms slid around the spider's neck pressing closer.

"I likes you" he whispered.

Naraku grinned, as he began to stroke the silver hair.

* * *

The Club was closing down for the night when Kagura remembered the hanyou she had hired temporarily. Frowning she finally spotted him. Gasping in anger she made her way over to his table. Hands on her hips she glared at clinging hanyou.

"Inuyasha, excuse yourself now!" She snarled, as the hanyou sobered very quickly.

Flushing in shame he got up, slinking out the room.

Turning back to Naraku, Kagura bowed low.

"Naraku-sama please forgive me, I did not think that the hanyou would cause so much problems. I had no idea he would take advantage of this establi-"

"Kagura it is quiet alright, I wish to see only him exclusively from now on. I will become his only patron from now on out. Using that hanyou is the best idea you have ever had. It will bring in more money for you, and the owners. I will be here ever night he works. When I arrive make sure he is ready for me, for if I see another near my precious puppy I will literally bring the house down upon your head! Do I make myself clear?" He said while smiling.

"Y-yes sir!" Kagura stumbled to find the words.

As Naraku left, she stared in stunned silence. Snapping out of her reverie she shook her head as she made her way to the forlorn hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha made it home just as the sun was rising. Sighing he entered the bathroom running himself a hot bubble bath. Removing himself of his clothes he slid into the water. Moaning he leaned back closing his eyes.

"**I can't believe it…mom. I got a job, working as a host. You're going to be ok! I can take care of you now. I know you wanted me to finish school, but your health is more important to me." **He thought as relief flooded through his small frame.

Humming to himself, Inuyasha began to wash his hair. Lathering rinsing and repeating, twice he then washed his body. Rinsing off he wrapped himself in a towel heading for the kitchen.

*20 minutes later*

Inuyasha yawned scratching at his stomach, before he climbed into bed. Full and warm it wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep.

*Two weeks later*

Inuyasha walked into the doctor's office. He had yet to go home and change, he still looked every bit the host that he had become. Rolling his neck he didn't even knock before entering the office. Sitting in a wheel chair waited his mother.

"Inuyasha…" Tears welled up in Izayoi's eyes.

Going to his mother, Inuyasha dropped down on one knee laying his head in her lap.

"Mother, I have waited for this day for so long." He whispered.

"It's alright now my love, the doctor says I am well enough to go home. I do not understand how you came up with the money for my medicine and my operation to be… please put my heart at ease and tell me that you are not doing anything illegal?" The frail human asked nearly breathlessly.

"Mother please don't strain yourself, trust me everything will be alright. I would never shame you by doing something illegal." He lifted his head searching her eyes.

Nodding her understanding, Izayoi stroked her sons pale cheek.

Kaede cleared her throat as walked in the room. Looking up Inuyasha smiled at the older woman, wondering what he would have done without her daily check-ups.

"Kaede…I was wondering if you would take mother to the car, and then come and find me?" Inuyasha asked, searching her eyes.

Kaede smiled at this going to, the wheelchair she started to wheel Izayoi out the room before giving the young one her answer.

"Aye."

She then all but flounced out the room.

" , I trust you have today's payment as agreed?" Shippo asked as he walked into his office.

Nodding Inuyasha gave the man a wad of cash, by the hundreds.

"That's this month's payment and then some for my moms' medicine."

"Very well then, I trust you have someone to sit with your mother?" Shippo asked kindly as he locked the money away.

"Yes I have someone in mind..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kaede decided to enter the room at that point.

"Someone in mind for what?" She asked quizzically.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to come work for me?" Inuyasha asked turning to his elder.

Kaede smiled and patted his hand.

"Well of course lad. I would have offered anyway. Your mother is a breath of fresh air, and it does these old bones good!" She chuckled as the made her way out the room.

Frowning Shippo gave the hanyou a pointed stare.

"I told you I had someone in mind." Inuyasha snickered as he took his leave.

"**Things are finally looking up." **He mused silently as he made his way outside, smiling.

How could he possibly know that this was just the calm before the storm?...

* * *

Okay guess Cress here! Sorry I haven't updated till now, I just got back from florida today! We had to go deliver a puppy yesterday…Thankfully there is only one left! Then mom has had so many doctors appointments and the internet box as just come in because ours was old and outdated… Anyways don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for all your support! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Nikkie23534 : OMG...This story is awesome! I read it like 4 times! I can't get over how much you writing has improved, I love the flow you have here. InuYasha having to quit school, and work in a shady place of entertainment in order to save his mother is awesome. It's a great plot to work from. Is this where he's going to meet Sesshomaru, along with maybe a shady villian? It would be a great vehicle for a stalker to start pestering that puppy earred cutie! I'm so looking forward to the next chapter! You're awesome!

B reading U!

My response: Lol I think we have our stalker in a making? Sesshomaru will be coming in the picture soon! :D Thanks for your compliments mommy! I love you! You always give me courage when I think I'm losing it! You're one of my favorite inspirations ever! I don't know what I would do without you! I am so blessed you came into my life!

14 :

mmm interesting start whens the nest chapter gonna come out? I like it so far :)

My response: I am so sorry I would have updated by now, but a you read things have been hectic! I will deff try to update sooner! I usually update every two to three days! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Emmagem803 :

Seems like a good start to an interesting story!

My response: Thanks so much I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

4everCherryRed :

Very Nice Cress-chan! :)

I especially loved how you kept them (characters) in there demon form although in the current era. Many writers don't do that.

Very high vocabulary which makes it a delight to read. A beautiful 1st chapter

PS: I found two franker mistakes where you wrote "ground" instead if "growled" and "quiet" instead of "quit" Besides that it was very well written

Keep it up Cress-chan!

My response: Thanks Nee-chan! I loves you so much 3 I am lucky to have you! I apologize for any and all mistakes and hope you keep reading!

Ironrose2018 :

i like it. its different which is good. i would like to read more. so i hope you will continue it.

My response: Of course! Thank you so much for always reviewing and supporting my stories! I couldn't do it without reviewers like you!

QueenBee908.5 :

Update soon ! Love to see where this story goes ! _

My response: Thank you so much 3 I will try to update more faster! Please keep reviewing and reading!

clio1111 :

Interesting story. Hope 4 more soon and some Sesshy.

My response: Lol Sesshomaru shall be making his presence known soon! I kinda want to build up to it ya know? Lol anyways I want to say thank you for supporting my stories and always leaving a nice review! Please keep reading and reviewing.

DJ :

Luv it! Luv it! Please update...

My response: Sorry this was so late! Please keep reviewing and reading! I love hearing from you guys!

Neni :

Please update! I would love to see what happens next.

My response: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh seems I forgot to mention the fact that I do not own Inuyasha! So let me say it now before I forget again! I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I do own everything else….bah! I wish….Shall we got on with the story then? Oh yea don't forget to see the AN at the bottom!

* * *

Inuyasha had finally gotten his mother settled in the house, with the help of Kaede.

"Inuyasha, my love you still haven't told me what it is you're doing." Izayoi said with a tired smile.

Puppy ear's laid back on a crown of snowy white hair. Inuyasha turned his head as he grimaced behind a curtain of his hair.

"Well, mom I, ergh, what I mean to say is…" He closed his eyes trying to come up with an acceptable explanation.

"I work in…Well…I can't really tell you mom. All I can say is, that it's in consumer productions!? Y-yeah that's right consumer production!"

Izayoi gave a soft hum; she could see how much this question troubled her son. Turning her head she decided to leave the matter be…for now.

Inuyasha lifted his head, looking at the door.

*Knock, Knock*

Izayoi looked at Inuyasha in confusion, as a grin spread across his face. Making his way over to the door, he opened it as his boyfriend walked in.

Izayoi smiled brightly, at the young man who made his way over to her.

"My oh my Miroku, have you gotten taller?" She teased somewhat weakly.

Miroku bent and took his "Mother-in-laws" hand, kissing the back of it. Izayoi squeezed his hand feebly, allowing her other hand to pat his head.

"Mother, it is good to see you again. As of me getting taller…I think I might have grown a few inches." Miroku chuckled gently before easing up.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, drawing both of the human's attentions.

"Miroku, Can I see you in the kitchen?" He asked in a forced tone.

Miroku smiled at Izayoi reassuringly before following the hanyou out the room.

"Kaede can I have a minute alone with our guest?" Inuyasha asked, hinting for the older woman to leave.

Snorting Kaede left, giving the young couple some space, all the while mumbling under her breath.

Miroku closed the distance between the two, yanking Inuyasha into a embrace. Inuyasha shivered, allowing his own arms to envelope Miroku's body, pressing close he buried his head in the other males' chest.

"I have missed you." Miroku whispered into a puppy ear, while he tightened his embrace.

"I…I missed you to. Everything has been so chaotic lately, not to mention I have to work at that type of place…" Came the mumbled reply.

"Did you have to mention that fucking place? Good gods Inuyasha don't you get enough of it?!" Miroku stiffened, clenching his jaw as he pushed away.

"Miroku! It's not like I have much of a fucking choice!" Inuyasha spat out, face souring at the thought.

"Oh don't you?" Miroku hissed turning back to glare at his lover.

"Don't you even go there…" Inuyasha threatened.

"Or what?" Miroku snarled, stalking forward.

Inuyasha hung his head, as weariness overcame him.

"Please Miru. Let's not do this…" Inuyasha pleaded quietly.

Miroku sighed, running a hand across his face. Giving in he pulled Inuyasha back into his arms, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't push you into this, but just how long are you going to keep me waiting? We have been going out since freshman year in high school. Why are you so afraid of saying I do?" Miroku whispered, while rubbing soothing circles on the hanyou's spine.

"It's not that easy. I-I just can't, I'm not ready…" Inuyasha stuttered as tears threatened to make their presence known.

Miroku sighed, tilting his beloved's face up. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze, as the Hoshi bent his head, lips capturing willing ones beneath his own.

Kaede gave a cough, at the sight of the two males kissing.

"Whatda want?" Inuyasha grumbled hoarsely blushing furiously.

"Hmm, seems as if I have interrupted." Kaede chuckled.

Miroku shook his head, before he started to laugh. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand he tugged him back into the living room. Both males took a seat on either side of Izayoi. Miroku placed his arm behind her head, while Inuyasha opted to snuggle close to his mother.

"**Dear god's above, I send you my thanks for allowing me to live another day. You have given me the most amazing gift ever; I have an amazing son thanks to your many blessing's. I will treasure each and every day you fill fit to allow me to live." **Izayoi prayed silently, as she listened to her son(s) banter back and forth.

* * *

*12:00 p.m. The next day.*

Kagura rang the doorbell to a huge Victorian house. Nervously she fidgeted as she waited. It wasn't long until a servant named Kohaku opened the door. Following the human boy she made her way to the foyer, where her employer awaited her.

"Good evening Master's Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru." Kagura bowed low in a sign of respect.

Sneering Sesshomaru stood, and excited the room.

"My apologies, Kagura. Tell me have you been well?" Inu No Taisho asked with a warm smile.

Kagura returned the smile, as he gestured for her to take a seat in front of her.

"I have been well my Lord, I have only intruded-"

"To report. Yes I know, now tell me about this newcomer. I hear he has attracted the attentions of that spider Naraku, and many others." Inu No Taisho interrupted, getting right down to business.

"Ah, well yes sir that is true. I don't believe we have ever had this many customers in over a decade! Naraku has been paying triple the rate to keep the hanyou to himself, when he arrives. The nights he does not come, the hanyou entertains others." The wind demoness summed up.

"I see, well then I think I shall visit this hanyou and reward him in person." The great dog demon mused aloud.

Kagura started shocked at her master's words.

"You do have all his information on file do you not?" Inu No Taisho questioned.

"O-of course." Kagura responded still shocked.

"Good, I want it on my desk by tonight. You are dismissed." Inu No Taisho then turned back to his tea.

Nodding Kagura stood and left the room in deep thought.

* * *

.*9:55 P.m. later that night.*

"Alright Mom! Me and Miroku are going now!" Inuyasha yelled, before he and the monk made their way to the day.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Izayoi asked as Kaede wheeled her into the living room.

Inuyasha stopped looking back at his mother. He walked over and bent to one knee, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Mom you look beautiful!" He grinned, winking at her, before standing and making his way back to the door.

"Oh alright you two, go on." Izayoi shooed, pale cheeks heating pink at her son's compliment.

As they made their way across the parking lot, Inuyasha's name was called out.

"Who are they?" Miroku asked sourly, as a couple of guy's and girls walked over.

"I told you we were going out with some co-workers!" Inuyasha scolded lightly, "Hey!" He yelled waving his arm.

The group halted in front of Inuyasha.

"Miroku, this is Koga, Sango, Hiten and Maten, they are twins by the way, and that's Takemaru and, Kagome." Inuyasha said pointing every one out.

"Nice to meet you all, my names Miroku." The Hoshi greeted.

"Now that the introductions are over let's get going!" Inuyasha urged, ushering them back to their vehicles.

*Ten minutes later*

"Club Dread, huh? Inuyasha, are you sure about this place?" Miroku asked, as a feeling of dread washed over his body.

"It's fine stop being so antsy!" Koga reassured as he led the group into the nightclub.

* * *

Izayoi gasped, tear's filling her eyes as Kaede led her parents into the living room.

"Mom…dad? What…why?" She asked at a loss for words.

"It called us and explained everything to us, honey how are you feeling?" Her mom asked as she took a seat on the couch, while her husband remained standing behind her.

"My son is not an it! He is your grandson for heaven's sake!" Izayoi said harshly, her features hardening.

"We did not come to fight; it was he who called us here. We only agreed to come because that monstrosity gave us his word that he would not be here. Let us not waste time speaking of that thing you gave birth to!" Her father interjected.

Kaede frowned at the exchange, disliking her charges parents immediately. Shaking her head she went to enter the kitchen, when there was yet another knock on the door. Frowning she went and opened the door to a full blooded demon.

"Hello ma'am might I see a Inuyasha Heartsaharu?" Inu No Taisho asked, bowing at the waist.

Kaede blushed at the handsome demon before her.

"H-he isn't here right this moment, but-"

Inu No Taisho gently pushed past the older woman, as the scent of gardenia's and lilac's hit him in the face. He made his way to the living room. He froze, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Izayoi?" He asked breathlessly, staring at the woman who had haunted his dreams for 21 years now.

"Inu No Taisho…" Izayoi whispered as tear's filled her eyes, overflowing and coursing down her cheeks.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting beside Miroku as everyone took turns taking shots.

"Ok, ok ok! So tell us what it's like!" Sango squealed as she scooted closer to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Tell you what, what is like?" Miroku asked, while taking his shot of whiskey.

"Not you I meant Inuyasha!, What is it like? Having that slimy spider buy all your time at the club!" The hostess asked excitedly.

Inuyasha stiffened as Miroku narrowed his eyes, glaring at him.

"Guy's let's not talk about work let's just have some fun!" Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

"I second that motion." Koga grimaced.

"Hey let's dance!" Kagome suggested noticing the tension between the two lovers.

"Yea!" Inuyasha hurriedly agreed.

Standing up Hiten took Kagome's hand, while Maten grabbed Sango's leading them onto the floor. Miroku followed suit, grabbing Inuyasha's hand he lead him onto the overcrowded dance floor. They started moving together almost as if one.

Little did Inuyasha know he was being watched.

Miroku tugged his hanyou boyfriend closer, letting his hand trail down to his leg; he yanked it up as they started grinding against each other.

Lowering his head the hoshi started trailing his lips, over Inuyasha's neck, licking and sucking in certain places. Inuyasha moaned throwing his head back giving Miroku better access, as a stray hand slid to his ass, fondling and squeezing the twin globes.

Suddenly Inuyasha was roughly yanked away by a fuming spider demon. Miroku blinked staring in shock as Inuyasha was dragged away cussing and shouting at the top of his lungs. Miroku gave chase, but lost the pair in the crowd.

* * *

"I have another son…" The dog demon whispered, as he lowered his head.

"I didn't know how to find you… I thought you left for the Americas…" Izayoi whispered.

"You were the one who told me to leave! Now because of you I have missed out on my pup's life! He is now working as a host at my club! Good god's woman does he even know who I am?" Inu No Taisho roared, anger etched across his face.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until after you left! I wanted you to stay, but my parents forbade it! I wanted you…" Izayoi started to sob then, until a coughing fit over took her small frame.

Kaede brung Izayoi her medicine and helped her take it, while Inu No Taisho held her close to his chest.

"Hush love, we can fix things, I know now. We can make things work. Everything will be ok, I promise dearest." He kissed the top of her head, slowly rocking her back and forth.

Izayoi slowly started to calm down. Exhausted she started to drift off into sleep; finally she was "home". Inu No Taisho picked her up gently, and carried her into her room. Kissing her forehead he tucked her into bed, content to just sit and watch her.

* * *

Inuyasha flew into the wall. Groaning he picked himself up off the floor.

"Is that all you got you fucker?" He snarled.

Naraku sneered and cracked his fist.

"Apparently you haven't quiet learned who you belong to."

Inuyasha charged at the spider throwing a punch. Naruku dodged it and kicked Inuyasha's legs out from beneath him. Quickly he pinned the squirming half-breed beneath him. Tentacles sprouted out of his back stabbing through boy's shoulders keeping him in place. Inuyasha snapped his fangs at Naraku's face.

Naraku back handed the boy, before tugging the hanyou's pants down. Unzipping his fly Naraku used his other two tentacles to stab through the boy's legs and fling them up as he rammed his dick into the unwilling hole.

Inuyasha screamed as Naraku started to move inside of him. Blood leaked from his torn ass he begged for the spider demon to stop, but it was to no avail. Lust rolled off of Naraku in waves as he repeatedly shoved into the boy. Leaning down he sunk his fangs into the hanyou's chest injecting a small dose of poison, while his hand raked his claws over the boy's rib cage.

"Your mine." Naraku hissed into a puppy ear.

Inuyasha let loose a cry, as the demon shoved in harder, starting to move at animalist pace jolting him every time he shoved in and out. It wasn't long before Naraku shoved into Inuyasha one last time cumming into the unwilling body beneath him.

Sneering the spider used his tentacles to fling the boy onto the bed for round two...

*15 minutes later*

Inuyasha shuddered pulling his legs up to his chest rocking back and forth. Tears streamed from his face as Naraku stood fixing his clothes. Turning back towards Inuyasha he went and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's okay puppy, shhh. No more tears, after you break up with that boyfriend of yours everything can return to normal. You drove me to such actions. I love you sweet one. Now promise me you will break up with, or I will have to take dire actions. Understand?" Naraku soothed stroking the frightened boy's hair.

"Y-y-yes" Inuyasha stuttered on a broken sob.

"Good boy. Now I have to leave for work, why don't you stay long enough to take a shower, and calm down." Naraku bent down kissing the boys forehead before leaving.

Inuyasha lay there for a couple of hours, unable to move. Finally he got up, whimpering as he wobbled to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

*20 minutes later*

Inuyasha closed the door behind him, finally having regained his composure. He wondered down the streets for hours until the shops started opening up. Eyeing a café he went inside ordered a latte and sat himself down.

* * *

Sesshomaru was having a horrible day. First he over sleeps, then that idiotic retainer of his spills tea all over his clothes. Now his car his broken down.

"This is just fantastic!" Sesshomaru seethed as it started to pour rain.

Yep his day just got worse. He couldn't believe that he the great and powerful Sesshomaru was being forced to walk in the rain! Growling he spotted a café, he sprinted towards it. He stopped as he saw a hanyou walking out the café.

For some reason he felt compelled to stare.

Inuyasha felt someone staring at him and he looked up. Staring at him was a full blooded dog demon; this irritated him to no end. Storming over to the dog demon he met his powerful gaze.

"Well?" He snarled furry rolling off of his small body in waves.

"Well what?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he lifted a brow.

"What the fuck is your problem? Wait let me guess, never seen a fucking hanyou before pretty boy?" Inuyasha snapped, balling his hands into fist.

Sesshomaru didn't know why but he felt like laughing. Merriment glinted in his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be absurd. Of course I have seen a hanyou before; I just found it odd that you had white hair." He mused.

Inuyasha frowned, as his anger started to seep out of his bones. He sighed shaking his head, turning to leave.

"Why don't you have a cup of coffee with me?" Sesshomaru asked aloud, somewhat shocked at himself.

Inuyasha turned back, looking the dog demon up and down.

"Go fuck yourself. I have had enough of men to last me a life time!" He hissed, his hostility returning.

"Then at least tell me your name. Fair trade is it not? Especially after your rude behavior." Sesshomaru stated cooly.

Inuyasha hesitated before giving in.

"Inuyasha…Heartsaharu." He then turned and walked away, hunching his shoulders.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha leave, a deadly smirk coming across his features.

"**Inuyasha Heartsaharu huh? I do believe you have caught our eye." **He thought to himself, his youkai yelped his agreement.

* * *

Inuyasha unlocked his apartment door making his way inside, with a heavy heart. He froze when he saw Inu No Taisho sitting on the couch with his mother.

"Welcome home son." Izayoi greeted nervously.

"Who is this man?" Inuyasha questioned darkly.

Before Izayoi could say anything, Inu No Taisho held up his hand.

"Inuyasha, I am your mothers mate and your sire Inu No Taisho."

To be continued…

* * *

Hey guy's crescendo here! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been sick, and have had a lot of things going on lately. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter!

4everCherryRed :

Cress-chan! :)

I barely got time to read this chapter, but as always, you did fantastic. I really like this. Adding Naraku as the male figure to be up against Sesshomaru for Inuyasha's heart has me curious to see how this will all play out. Please keep up the good work and can't wait to read the next chapter. :)

My Response: Well thank you so much Nee-san! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Stacyxmen :

There is always a calm before the storm! But, what kind of storm is it? Will the dastardly Naraku hurt our Inuyasha or will our Knight in Shining Armor Sesshomaru ride in and save our cute uke?! I will just have to wait and see. I hate waiting! Especially when it an awesome story!

My Response: Lol Who knows! I hope all turns out well to! This chapter took a couple of hours to write and get worked out! I hope you all aren't to disappointed!

Guest :

So far it's a bit intriguing so it should be interesting where you take it. I adore Sessh and Inu together and throw in a devious Naraku well let's just say it usually makes for a good story. I only started it cause I love M-pregs but only if Inuyasha is the one getting pregnant I have tried to read where Sesh is and I just can't imaging it and even less for Naraku both are just so alpha to ever put up with someone even being able to knock them up. I do hope you don't change Inuyasha's personality to much it is what makes him Inuyasha and please try not to make him girly because then I might as well be reading about a hetro relationship. But still I'll give this a try mainly because it sounds like it may be really good.

My Response: Oh no! I don't want Inuyasha to be girly at all, I still want to make him his feisty self. I hope you are pleased so far! I do so want you to enjoy the story! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Ironrose2018 :

i love this chapter too. i glad inuyasha was able to help his mother. i wonder what naraku is upto. cant wait to read the next chapter.

My Response: I just want to say a big thank you for reading and supporting both of my stories! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and am really sorry for the long wait! Please keep reading and reviewing!

QueenBee908.5 :

Omg its getting good! i feel like theres gunna be some abuse to come with naraku Nd Yashas relationship! :O!

My Response: It seems you were spot on I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't want any of you readers to be disappointed! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Nikkie23534 :Oh wow, so Naraku has made his grand appearance! As smooth as silk. I love it, you captured him perfectly. He's sugar sweet, but I know he's gonna change just as soon as another comes to challenge him. I can't wait for Sesshomaru to show up! I like that Shippo's not a cute/ bratty little kid. You made him Izayoi's doctor, that's a bold choice...nice job!

I'll be on the look out for the next chapter!

B reading U!

My Response: Hey mommy! So I am alittle worried about how this chapter went! Do you think I tried to cram to much into it…Anyways thank you for always supporting me and being a big encouragement for me. I really appreciate it! I do so hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing!

clio1111 :

Well, we got the villain on sights - hope the spider doesn't rape the puppy in the near future. Inu u better be on your toes around your clientele. Hope 4 more soon and some Sesshy presence!

My Response: Ahahaha…ha . oh goodness seems poor inu was ambushed! Please don't be to angry! By the way thanking for standing beside both of my stories! This really wouldn't be possible without the support of reviewers like you! Please keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's i know it's been awhile and i am sorry. I am going to go ahead and get to the story. Remember to read my author's note at the bottom and see my response to what you guy's reviewed!

* * *

Inuyasha snapped, his eyes started to bleed red as he lunged for the male sitting before him. He roared as his body lunged forward. He could no longer contain his rage. His heart was lost in the throes of hate. This man had just said he was his sire, the whole reason he was in this position to begin with. He wanted this abomination to feel his pain...

Inu No Taisho barely had time to blink before he was being attacked. He swiftly reached his hand out catching his pup by the back of his neck, holding him out at a distance. His brows furrowed in confusion. He could understand his confusion and anger but this?

"INUYASHA!" Izayoi screamed weakly beginning to have a coughing attack, blood spattering her hand.

Inu No Taisho let loose a sigh before squeezing his new found sons neck so tight that it caused him to pass out. Lifting the boy in his arms he scented the air and made his way to the hanyou's room. Gently he lowers his burden onto the narrow bed. He pulled the covers up over his son and walked out the room back to his ailing mate.

Izayoi was being helped to take some medicine from Kaede. Inu No Taisho leaned against the wall nodding his head at Kaede for her dismissal.

"My-"

"Inu-"

Both man and woman stopped short as the began to talk in unison.

Lowering her eyes Izayoi lightly motioned for her mate to continue.

Inu No Taisho cleared his throat, before making his way over to the couch.

"I can understand his rage...but for him to completely loose control...Izayoi are you keeping something from me?" He questioned somewhat darkly, voice gruff with emotion.

"I..." Tears welled up in the miko's large brown eyes.

Reaching for his lover the great dog demon gently seated her in his lap. Stroking her hair he hummed to himself softly until her heart rate started to calm.

"Whatever it is you must tell me. I may be a demon of many talents love, but i cannot read your mind." He spoke gently into her hair, as he laid his head atop of hers.

"I tried so hard to forget you...I thought that if i tried to move on with my life that maybe Inuyasha and I could move on...It didn't take long until i had a boyfriend he was there the day i gave birth to our son." Izayoi shivered in remembrance, eyes growing distant.

"We got married after I was well enough. The years seemed to fly by, when Inuyasha celebrated his fifth year of life...Itatchi changed... he became hateful and distant. I became afraid to leave Inuyasha with him. By the time I found out..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, as she became lost in her memories.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

"**I am so glad that they let me off of work earlier then expected. Maybe Itatchi might be in a better mood...and won't my baby be so happy to see me home?!" **Izayoi thought pleased as she fumbled to put the key in the door.

Opening the door she stepped into the darkened living room. The air was perfumed with the smell of alcohol, wrinkling her nose she sat her purse down on the stand. She was just starting to take off her jacket when she froze.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO Please don't put it in!"

"SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMNED HALF-BREED."

Izayoi flinched as she heard a cracking sound, followed by her son screaming bloody murder. Hurriedly she made her way to her sons bedroom. She became frozen in shock at the sight before.

Itatchi was raping her son.

She felt the taste of bile rising in her throat. Her precious little boy had his head turned staring at her with his wide golden eyes.

"Mommy help me, i don't want to play this game anymore..." he whimpered pleading.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

"Zayoi...Izayoi"

She heard her name as if it were being called from a distant. Dazedly she met her lover's concerned eyes.

"Tashy?" She asked him confusedly.

"It is I my love. Where did you go?"

"I will never forget his eyes... Tashy i screwed up, because of me my..no our little Inu was hurt, he was constantly hurting." Unable to help herself she began to sob.

"Izayoi, i need to hear you say it out loud, what happened?" Inu No Taisho's voice was gentle and warm; belying his facial features.

Izayoi chocked back a sob, forcing herself to be calm. They were safe now...her Tashy would protect them.

"Itatchi...he raped...he raped..no had been raping our son since he was three...after i kicked him out, when Inuyasha turned 13 Itachi came back. H-he said he had changed...he had a certificate from a health institute..." Izayoi laughed bitterly.

"I take it, it happened again?" Inu No Taisho asked silently, keeping a tight rein on rage.

"I was so naive, Inuyasha never said a word...he suffered in silent. When i caught them again, i asked him why, he said i deserved to be happy. Our son was doing it to protect me." She started to shake.

"Hush now love, it was not your fault. Everything will be ok, i am here with you now. We will work through this as a family." Inu No Taisho soothed.

"**That bastard had better hope he is dead. TO THINK HE WOULD DARE LAY HANDS ON MY PUP!" **Youkai and man seethed.

"Inuyasha killed him...He found out that not only was he being used, but Itatchi was cheating on me. This was months later...He came home covered in blood, He didn't tell and i didn't ask. But i knew when i saw his face all over the t.v." Izayoi fell silent after that revelation.

Inu No Taisho placed her to the side as gently as possible. His face was hard as stone as he turned his back to his mate.

"That part of your lives is done with. I will protect what's mine."

He spoke so quietly Izayoi had to strain to hear him. She watched the great dog demon move out of her sight and into the hallway. She didn't bother to go after him, in her heart of hearts she knew his pride would not let him reveal his true emotions.

Inu No Taisho made his way back to his youngest pups room cracking the door he looked in on his sleeping child.

"**Our child made to submit...Dammit how could we.." **The man thought bitterly.

**"We could not have known brother. However we can protect our family now." **His Youkai responded firmly rubbing against his legs.

Closing the door he quietly made his way to his wife's room; where he promptly sat on the bed. Lowering his head to hands he let his repressed tears fall from his would let himself mourn the lost years and pain that his family would be in, but after these tears he would mourn no more.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a groan. His head hurt something terrible, he bolted upright. Where was he? A quick glance around the small room revealed he was at home. Furrowing his eyebrows he tried to remember how he had got in his bed. No that was no good...The only thing he could remember was walking in the door, after that nothing.

Inuyasha shivered as the memories of the last time he had blacked out made there presence known. He remembered waking up in a desolate forest drenched in blood. None of it was his, he had felt oddly satisfied...Shaking his head Inuyasha started to inspect himself to make sure he wasn't in the same predicament. Relief washed over him when there was none.

Standing up Inuyasha decided it was time for another shower, he still felt way to dirty from his encounter.

*30 minutes later*

Inuyasha walked into the living room coming up short. Wearily he eyes the stranger setting suitcases by the door.

"Who in the seven hells are you?! What are you doing in my home?!" He growled out threateningly.

Izayoi came up behind her son laying a hand on his arm. Inuyasha didn't look at her, keeping his narrowed gaze on the stranger, while flexing his demonic aurora, as much as he could without stifling his mother.

"Inuyasha don't you remember?" the frail human woman asked as warmly as she could.

"Remember what?" The young hanyou asked turning his gaze to his mother.

"Izayoi why don't you have Kaede take you to the car. Let me have some time alone with the boy." Inu No Taisho spoke calmly his face a mask of boredom.

"As you wish dearest." Turning to Inuyasha she laid a small hand on his cheek. "Love listen to what he has to say, please for me." Without another word she motioned for Kaede to help her out the room and to her wheel chair.

Inuyasha's features turned to granite as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the other demon in what he was hoping was an intimidating look. The silence seemed to stretch as the sized each other.

"Well what the fuck do you have to say for yourself old man?!" The hanyou sneered, eyes a blaze.

"Watch your tone pup!" The older demon growled out stalking forward.

"Feh! You want some of me!" Inuyasha snarled flexing his razor sharp nails.

"**This is getting us nowhere. Our pup must be taught a lesson!" **His youkai roared.

"**He does not know any better. He will learn in due time."** Inu retorted back to his beast.

Inuyasha let loose a cry as he was suddenly pulled forward into an embrace. His mind filled with dread and he couldn't stop the violent tremors that started. His body wouldn't move from the spot. Inu No Taisho could scent his pups fear and it pained his heart. Instead of letting go he only held his youngest closer to his body. He wanted to command the boy not to be afraid of him, but he knew only time and patience could heal the damage done to his boy.

"Your safe now pup. I won't let anyone ever hurt you or your mom again." He barked out voice thick.

Inuyasha felt relief flood through his veins. He could scent no lie. This man was telling the truth...Without even realizing it his body began to relax into the hug. Inu No Taisho held Inuyasha for a few moments longer before setting his son from him gently.

"Sit down son we have a lot to discuss, and little time to do it."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk reclining in his seat.

"**Why can't I get that half-breed out of my mind?" **He thought irritably.

Closing his eyes he could envision the hanyou from earlier. He seemed so angry and lost, as if the world was against him.

"Well to fair the world is..." He found himself muttering aloud.

That thought didn't sit so well with him. Without knowing why he called his most reliable retainer.

A little green bald headed Kappa soon entered into his line of vision.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" The kappa screeched eagerly.

"Jaken your screeching is most unnecessary." Sesshomaru stated calmly his eyes drilling holes into the toad demon.

"O-of course my lord!" Jaken tried to answer in a whisper.

"Inuyasha Heartsaharu!" Sesshomaru growled as he placed his hands on his desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked in confusion.

"I want you to find out everything you can about this hanyou. Who is mother is, who is his father. His favorite book to read,and so forth!" Sesshomaru stated coolly as he perched on the edge of his desk.

"A FILTHY HANYOU!" Jaken screeched at the top of his lungs, shock making his eyes bug out.

"Jaken come here." Sesshomaru pointed in front of himself.

Swallowing nervously the kappa wearily made his way over. Without even blinking Sesshomaru lifted his long leg and kicked his retainer square in the face. Jaken flew back and into the wall with a humph.

"Do not question me. You will do as your told, i have no use for a retainer who back talks." He threatened calmly.

Picking himself up off the ground Jaken bowed so low his head touched the floor.

"Jaken don't spend all day on this either, you have other duties to attend to as well. Your dismissed." Sesshomaru stood turning his back to the green little imp.

Jaken gritted his teeth and let himself out of his masters office. A size ten boot mark covered over half is face, but that didn't concern him...He couldn't get what his master had said out of his head! What exactly were his master's intentions? Did he plan on making the half-breed's life a living hell?, Or did he want...

"**No...I mustn't think of things like that! Besides there is no way Lord Sesshomaru would be interested in some dirty little hanyou!" **The Kappa stomped his little right green foot.

Shaking his head until he was dizzy he crossed his arms over his chest and stomped off to go and get the information required of him.

* * *

"I swear I didn't know son." Inu No Taisho said for the fifth time.**  
**

"It's ok, just...we have to take things...slow. So errr what do I um call you?" Inuyasha asked as his ears twitched back and fourth nervously.

"I go by Toga Inutaisho, But i would prefer it if you called me father, or better yet Papa!" Chuckled Toga.

"I don..I don't think i can do that..." Inuyasha trailed off biting his lower lip.

"It's ok son. In due time...Tell me will you have dinner with us tonight?" Toga asked hopefully.

"I don't think so...I have unfinished business..." The young boy trailed off again.

"I see..Well soon then son...I'm sure you would like to meet your elder brother?" Toga asked trying to persuade the other to come.

"B-BROTHER?" Inuyasha stuttered, golden eyes becoming wide as saucers.

"Yes, Inuyasha you have an older brother he is Three Hundred and fifty years older then yourself! It might be hard on you two at first but, I am sure you two will get along in due time." Toga explained cheerfully.

Inuyasha's right eye twitched as he tried to absorb everything.

"I...I need some time alone. Mother must be missing you...You shouldn't keep her waiting." Inuyasha's expression became guarded as he stood up.

Toga stood in time with his boy. Silence seemed to stretch and fill the room. Toga could sense his youngest pups nervousness, so he gave a slight nod of his head and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha...Pup I just want you to know how proud I am to have such an honorable son." Satisfied Toga excited the room.

Inuyasha plopped back down in the chair he had just vacated. His mind was in a whirl wind...He had learned so much today that it felt like his heart was breaking and mending all at the same time. The thing that nagged him the most was that he had an elder brother.

"**Does he even know about me? No how could he, I mean i just found out...What does he- No what does big brother even look like? I wonder if he will like me...Probably not...Toga did say that mother was the first human he had ever been with. I assume he will be a full-blooded demon then."** Inuyasha sighed out loud. **  
**

Closing his eyes he pictured the demon he had meet earlier this morning. The thought of his brother and that vision collided. He found himself wishing that he coould have a brother who liked half as cool. Suddenly his cheeks flared a bright pink. What was he doing imaging the two as one in the same that was impossible! Growling at himself he sat up.

"**That would be incest...No older brother should look like that! Besides we had enough of guys like him...Not to mention we are engaged!" **His human side chided.

"**HMMM but he was a sexy beast...I bet he would be a competent lover!"** His Youkai drooled.

Inuyasha grimaced at the war going on in his head, he couldn't help himself...Sighing once again he got up and went to go lay back down in his own bed.

* * *

Izayoi and Toga were just sitting down for there sup, when Sesshomaru came into the dining room.

Sesshomaru stopped cold.

His eyes narrowed, he looked from his father to the sickly woman at his side.

"Те молам кажи ми ова не е иста човекот од пред сите тие години!" Sesshomaru yipped, eyes never leaving Izayoi's.

(Please tell me this is not the same human from all those years ago!)

"Јас само ќе го кажам ова еднаш, Слушајте внимателно Sesshomaru мојот син. Ќе им даде на мојот колега почитување таа го заслужува само како што ќе им даде на вашиот полубрат на прифаќање тој заслужува." Toga growled back cockily.

(I will only say this once, Listen closely Sesshomaru my son. You will give my mate the respect she deserves just as you will give your half-brother the acceptance he deserves.)

Sesshomaru started, eyes starting to bleed red, before a familiar scent assaulted his nose.

"Inuyasha..." He murmered sniffing the air.

Toga started, brows furrowing his son new of Inuyasha?

"Why do you smell of Inuyasha?!" Sesshomaru barked slamming a hand on the table.

"You know my son?" Izayoi asked confused.

"SON!?" Sesshomaru asked seething, his face a mask of rage.

"Sesshomaru lower your voice. If you want to know anymore then that, I suggest you sit down. I will not have you upsetting my mate any further!" Toga spoke a silent threat hidden in his words.

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes over Izayoi then turned his back.

"I'll await you in your office then." He then strode from view.

Toga sighed he suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Hey guy's cresendo here! Sorry about the late update. I won't be getting into what is going on in my life. I have been working on the chapters very slowly because of everything that has been going on. . Please forgive me. I finally had time to finish up the last bit..OH and for the reviewer who asked if this is a SessXInu :) well of course it is! :D


End file.
